Room 418
by Scarlette Smith
Summary: All her life Sakura Haruno had been bad at math, so it wasn't a suprise that by freshman year the school assigned her a mandatory peer tutor... But it was a suprise that, that tutor was Sasuke Uchiha. Series of interconnected drabbles. SasuSaku!
1. New Tutor

**Disclaimer: It's called a 'DIS'claimer for reason, sweetheart. (AKA in case you feds are too inept to understand, I do not own Naruto) **

…

Sakura Haruno had never been good at math.

Even at the young age of four, when all they'd had to learn was how to count from one to ten, Sakura could clearly remember that Iruka-sensei had needed to chase her down before she'd even _consider _looking at a number line. And even _then_ she would just stare at the page until he was gone.

So it was no surprise that by freshman year of high school, the school had assigned her a mandatory peer tutor.

But it _was _a surprise that her peer tutor was Sasuke Uchiha.

…


	2. Second Chance

**Disclaimer: Okay, I apologize for my political unease in the last chapters disclaimer (Seriously though, SO MANY POLITICAL ADS! IT'S KILLING ME!), nevetheless, I do not own Naruto. **

…

"_See, Mr. Uchiha..." Principal Tsunade said, walking around the room. "After the stunt you and Mr. Uzumaki pulled, well... Any other principal would expel you instantly. But you two are good kids. So I'm going to give you another chance." _

_Sasuke shifted in his seat, relieved that he wouldn't be getting kicked out. There was no telling what his parents would do if he came back home and told them he'd gotten the boot from Konoha High... Let's just say, it would not be pretty. Nevertheless, Sasuke was grateful to the busty principalm although, him being him, he'd rather die before showing that. So he just gave a short 'Hn' before looking away. _

_Tsunade gave a short bitter laugh. "Silence. What else did I expect? Talking to you Uchiha's is like talking to a wall... But don't expect to be let off the hook so easily, if you want to avoid expellement, you'll have to do me a little... favor"_

_Sasuke nodded, absolutely sure that he could handle whatever she threw at him. After all, he _was _Sasuke Uchiha. He could do whatever small mundane task Tsunade gave him. _

_Tsunade turned around and with a sadistic smile on her face said. "Uchiha Sasuke, your task is to tutor Haruno Sakura." _

His first thoughts apon hearing that were 'Oh God... Why me?'

It was no secret that the pinkette had a little... thing for him back in the sixth grade, when Karin (The school's resident gossip) spread it told anyone willing to listen (And that was everyone). With in a day, the news spread like a wildfire, effectively embarrassing Sakura and giving Sasuke yet another fangirl to avoid. That... That was just going to make things _uncomfortable. _Seriously.

And who could blame him, no one wanted to be trapped in a room with someone who knowingly had a crush on them. It's just awkward, and an overall situation to be avoided.

But it was better than being expelled.

So Sasuke accepted the terms, and left Tsunade's office with cold dread rising in his stomach. He didn't want to do this, not at all.

But then, a week before their first tutoring session, he walks by her locker after school.

And what he saw horrified him.

A crowd of girls surround her, each of them chanting the same things.

'Slut'

'Whore!'

'Go back to the whorehouse, where you belong!'

Little paper balls were being thrown at her, bouncing off her pink scalp, along with old food. His instincts were screaming at him to help her, to do something, but his feet were glued to the ground. So he stayed there, and watched.

He watched her put on a brave face and tell the girls to 'F off'

He watched her deflect all the paper balls the were throwing at her.

And then, when the girls are gone, he watched as she cried quietly.

Than, his stomach filling with a new type of dread, he walked away and thought to himself 'I should give her a chance... She already has it hard enough'

And that was all it took- a chance.

That was all it took for Sasuke Uchiha to fall for Sakura Haruno.

…

**Okay, so since this chapter is long, I'm going to write an authors note! (Yay!) So this is going to be a series of interconnected drabbles involving Sakura and Sasuke tutoring n stuff... Yeah, I'm excited! First SasuSaku! =D**

**I'd also like to thank Asterich689 (Did I spell that right?) or mah biffle, Fi, for editing this for me... Cause I am grammatically inept. XD**

**Any other questions, review them and I'll answer. Thanks! =D **


	3. Awkwardness

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I doubt I'd be begging my parents for money. **

**Okay, okay, Sorry, that it took me forever to update, but I was… err, busy. (Algebra sucks) but now I be back! And I'm on winter break (And sick as hell) so these are going to end up coming at you like rapid fire. Enjoy!**

…

"You know, you don't need to be so afraid of me."

Sakura's eyes moved away from the complicated math problem she was fixing and met Sasuke's, only to move away when she found him staring back. She returned to her work before uttering, "I'm not afraid-"

"Oh cut the crap, Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke said, kicking his chair out from under him and beginning to pace around the small room. "You never actually look me in the eye, the only time we talk is when I'm correcting your math error, you come at least five minutes late everyday and you can argue that your classrooms just far away, but Sakura please, " Sasuke said, turning to look her in the eye. "I'm your tutor- they gave me your schedule. You have Biology right before this, which is only- at the most, a two-minute walk from here. So it's either your walk really _really _slow- which I know you don't, or you just don't want to be here."

Once he was done, the young Uchiha turned to face the pinkette, only to have her look away once more before replying "I just don't like math."

"Bullshit, Sakura!" He said, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "I'm not stupid- I know it's me. I know it's awkward, I feel it too! And I know I did some nasty stuff to you when I found out you liked me a couple years ago, but can't we just stop being kids and move past this already! Please!"

Once he was done with his rant, Sasuke turned to face Sakura and gauge her reaction, but the second he did the bell rang- signifying the end of the period. Sasuke sighed, what use was it trying to get through to her? They both fucked up, and now he was going to have to pay for it. Just great. These sessions were going to _grand_.

But just as Sasuke thought that all hope was lost, Sakura's voice - soft and melodic rang out through the room, stopping his thoughts.

"You know what Sasuke..." She said, smiling at him. "I... I think we can. See you tomorrow!"

And ironically, the next day, she was the first one there.

…

**Well, there you go, now there's no general awkwardness between the two. The next one will probably be funny (and up in fifteen minutes) **

**If you review… You get a cookie. – puppy eyes -**


	4. Numbers and Their Feelings (Crackish)

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, than Neji would have not died. - Cries into tissue -**

**Okay, so this one is a lot funnier and crackish than the others before I didn't want the story to be all depressing-like. Enjoy. **

…

"Sakura..." Sasuke began, his pencil lightly tracing over the problem. "How in the living hell did you get negative four as an answer?"

"Well..." Sakura began, leaning over the desk to glimpse at the problem. "First. I added the five to both sides, than I distributed the three inside the parentheses, and to that lonely seven right outside the parentheses-"

"Why the hell did you distribute it to the seven?" Sasuke asked quickly.

"... The seven looked lonely"

"What?"

"I didn't want the seven to be lonely, so I gave it another number to be friends with. The end."

Sasuke threw her a look. "Numbers are numbers, they don't have feel-" The Uchiha was cut off as Sakura chucked a pillow at his face, pushing him off the chair and onto the floor.

"SHUT UP, SASUKE. YOU NEVER KNOW THAT! NUMBERS _DO _HAVE FEELINGS!" Sakura shouted at him, before grabbing her backpack and storming out the room.

Sasuke was so shocked that he stared after her for a second, before getting off the ground. Brushing his shoulders off, he stared at the space Sakura had occupied a few seconds before, shaking his head.

"What does that woman smoke..."

…

**Yeah, its bad I know. - Winces - I haven't done humor for a long time now, so I just went with crack. Hope you enjoyed. **

**If you review, it'll bring Neji back! Wait, no, I don't have that kind of power. XD But if you do, I'll give you a Neji plushy. **


	5. Blackmail

**Disclaimer: Dude... I was a baby when Naruto was first created, I seriously doubt I could own it... **

**So, yeah, I wasn't lying when I said that these were going to come at you guys at rapid fire. XD Enjoy. **

**BTW Merry X-Mas Eve to those who are celebrating it! **

…

"So then you just take the three and divide it by the... Sakura? Sakura?! SAKURA!" Sasuke borderline yelled, throwing her daggers.

"Hmm- Oh crap! Sorry Sasuke!" The pinkette said, snapping back to the lesson. Sasuke sighed- this had been about the _fiftieth _time that Sakura had zoned out on him in this lesson alone. If this is how she acted in class, than it was no surprise that she needed tutoring... "I just hate this subject-"

"Yeah, no kidding..."

"It's soooo boring! How do you stand it?"

"I just do." Sasuke said quickly, trying to steer them back on track. "Now just put the-" Once again, the Uchiha was cut off, but not by Sakura or her laziness, but by the bell. Inwardly, he groaned. How was he supposed to teach her anything if they didn't have any time?

"Oh look, end of period! I've got to go, see you Sasuke!" Sakura said, eager to get out of the room (as usual).

"Not so fast." Sasuke said, stopping her. "Sakura, when's your next test?"

"...Tomorrow."

_That's it_, Sasuke though, pulling out a piece of paper and scribbling an address on it. After checking it for any errors, he went up to Sakura and handed it to her, his coarse fingers brushing hers.

"Meet me at this address at seven." Sasuke instructed, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Your obviously need help if you even want a _chance _at passing this test."

"What if I... What if I don't show up?"

"Ah, that." Sasuke said, stopping at the door. "I'll just call your parents and inform them about your last test grade, which was... rather, um, unfortunate."

"You wouldn't" Sakura said, gasping.

"I would, and I will if you don't show up." Sasuke said, as he walked out the door. "See you later Sakura."

…

**Poor Sakura... If I ever had a math tutor do this to me, I think I would have killed them. XD**

**Pwease review? New one up in fifteen!**


	6. Naruto and His (Correct) Assumptions

**Disclaimer: Bitch please, I'd probably have a hugeass bank account by now if I owned Naruto... **

**Okay, guys, I am **_**so so **__**so **_**sorry that it took me legit forever to update. I'm a huge bitch, I know. I won't deny it. But I got... erm... I believe the correct term is 'heartbroken' a couple months back and lost inspiration for pretty much everything for a while. But now I'm back, bitches! (I really need to stop swearing) and with inspiration... AND A NEW CHAPTER XD**

**...**

Sasuke still hadn't told Naruto who he had to tutor.

Don't get him wrong, the dobe _was _his best friend (Which Sasuke tended to admit begrudgingly...) but the blond just had a tendency to be, well, kind of an idiot, and if he knew that Sasuke was tutoring a _girl. _Well, let's just say, that he'd go to any lengths to make that girl (And Sasuke) uncomfortable, at least around each other.

So the Uchiha kept the tutoring a secret, saying that he had to help out Kiba Inuzuka from 7th Period Biology, or was getting help from their history teacher. Regardless, whatever excuse Sasuke came up with, he made _very very _sure to _never _mention a girl, or anything regarding Sakura Haruno.

But he should have known that Naruto would have found out eventually, especially now that he was tutoring Sakura twice a day.

"Oy, teme!" The blonde called early one morning, interrupting Sasuke's last-minute cramming for his English quiz, "Why didn't ya tell me you were tutoring Sakura H? Chick's a total ba-"

"Will you keep your voice down?" Sasuke hissed, "We're in a library, dobe. Everyone's staring at you too..."

"Let them stare," Naruto answered, waving his hand, "They're all lucky their being graced with a sigh of my hot body this early in the morning, anyways, why deny them that lovely-"

"More like horrifying"

"Sight," Naruto finished, sliding down into the chair across Sasuke, "Why keep it from me anyways? It's not that big of a deal..."

Sasuke sighed, and put his grammar book back into his bag, giving up on studying, "Because, dobe, you have a tendency to... Well... _embarrass _all my female friends and I wouldn't want you to do that to her."

Naruto paused, considering what Sasuke said before his lips curled up into a huge smile. He nudged Sasuke with a smirk, "Hey, hey... Teme, so you don't want me to embarass her, or make her uncomfortable, right?"

Sasuke looked at him sideways, not totally sure at what the blonde was playing at, "Yeah... And?"

"Remember that time a couple years ago when you had to tutor Hinata?"

"Get to the point, dumbass."

"You told me _all _about it, the first day you got her as your pupil," Naruto added, smirking, "As in, you weren't concerned about me 'embarrassing' her or anything. But you're afraid that I might hurt Sakura or something. You know what that means?"

Sasuke didn't even have time to process what Naruto said before the blonde shouted, "YOU CARE, YOU CARE ABOUT HER, DOBE. YOU CCCCCCCCCAAAAAARRRRRRRRREEEEEE! AND NOT JUST AS TUTOR! MORE THAN THAT!"

Sasuke simply sent him the nastiest glare he could muster, "No, you idiot, after I told you I was tutoring Hinata, you told the entire school we were dating. The girl could hardly look me in the eye afterwards. See, unlike you, I actually learn from my mistakes."

Naruto let out a huge laugh, "This is hilarious! Teme cares! HEY WORLD, SASUKE LIKES-"

Naruto was cut off as Sasuke slapped his hand over the blond's mouth, knowing that he'd fully well have a huge headache in about half an hour, "Dobe. Shut. The. Hell. Up."

The blonde shrugged his hand off, "I so got you! Hah!"

"Whatever. C'mon. Class is about to start in a couple minutes, let's go." Sasuke said, steering Naruto towards the door, hoping to steer Naruto away from the topic of Sakura. Thankfully, the blonde got it, and began to talk about how much of a huge psycho bitch his gym teacher was.

Sasuke half listened, his best friend's words echoing through his head. Did... Did he actually care about Sakura? More than he should as her tutor? No. No, that wasn't possible. He was just... looking out for her as a fellow classmate. Naruto _was _kind of dense, and God knows what he'd say about Sakura and how the school would take it.

No, he didn't care about her in the way Naruto implied. He was just looking out for her a tutor, and fellow classmate. That was it.

Right?

...

**That was so long. This probably doesn't even quality a drabble. I apologize for the excessive length but yeah. Expect more!**

**And in case anyone was wondering, I didn't forget about Sakura meeting Sasuke outside of school, I just don't want to write that chapter. Not yet. That for later. *le evil grin***

**Now, review. **

**Please *bats lashes in a way that some would consider to be flirtatious and some would consider to be friendly. I don't know it's your choice *smiles****


	7. Tough Love

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't have to live with my asshole dad… **

**Hey guys! So yeah, I actually have a really good excuse, I got, ahem, **_**grounded **_**(And still am)**_**. **_**Not to mention my dad and I had a huge falling out (It was nasty), so I was totally tanked but, yeah, I'm back! Enjoy yourself!**

…

Sakura smiled in pleasure as she held up her test score up to Sasuke proudly, "Here it is! A plus! And not _just _an A plus… But a 99%!"

The Uchiha looked over it briefly before looking down and checking her math homework again, "Why isn't a 100%?"

Sakura paused, smile falling off her face, "Well… I missed a couple steps on a problem and my teacher took it off but _c'mon,_" She said, poking his shoulder, "It's a 99%! Sasuke, I was ranging a 55% on tests before you started tutoring me! This is good news!"

"Hmph," He said, "It's not good news till it's a 100%," He handed her homework back to her, "Now redo problems 4 and 18. You got them wrong."

Sakura glared at him, sticking out her tongue, "You're an ass."

"An ass that wants you to do well. Now get back to redoing those problems. Swearing at me won't raise your grade.


End file.
